Meeting The Moffatts
by Simple-Kairi
Summary: Just read..i and my freind did this fic together..please review


One day me and my friends Anik, Sophia, and Michelle were going to see The Moffatts in concert. We had front row tickets and we made sure we got there extra early to see if we can meet The Moffatts before the show.When we got there it was about 3 hours before the show started, and we were there before any of the other Moffatt fans so maybe we had a chance to meet them!! When we got out of the car and headed to the buliding Sophia yelled out " oh my god guys look over there its their tour bus!" We all started screaming and while Anik Michelle and Sophia were still screaming I sneaked between them and was heading over to the bus and all 3 of them go "Kirsten where are you going?" I went "Shh! I wanna see if they come out!" i They all looked around for some reason and started heading my way and they yelled out "Kirsten! Wait for us we wanna meet them to!!!" I turned around and rolled my eyes at them. While heading to there tour bus I wasnt paying attention and all of a sudden Anik Sophia and Michelle yell out "watch out!" i run into Clint we fell on the ground and he landed on top of me and all I could think of was "Guys help hehe.." I was blank nothing else to say. Clint got up and reached his hand out and smiled "here let me help you up" I grabbed his hand and got up he said "sorry it's my fault I was to busy organizing concert sheets" I went nah dont worry it wasnt your fault it was mine I should of been looking where I was going, anyways all I and my friends wanted to do was to see if we could meet you guys" He says "thats all eh?" "ya thats it I was just trying to get a once in a life time chance" at that moment scott comes out "hey,whats happening?" I looked up to him,"I ran into your brother clint" Clint goes "hehe yeah she did, but hey how bout this how bout I go get the rest of my bro's and bring them out here maybe we can go to lunch like as a date?" "cool! we all said at the same time, scott laughed,"yeah that sounds like a great idea!". "cool then I'll be right back" as Clint left I turned around and go Oh my god guys that was Clint Moffatt the Clint Moffatt!!! In a soft yet loud voice so they could hear me,but scott couldn't,"what are you all talking bout?" scott said wondering "ohh,nothing!" Sophia blurted out laughing, Anik says with a serious look"your always lucky damn i wish I was you so he could fall on me" "god anik your tooo obsessed with Clint" We were standing right there and all of a sudden Anik yells out "oh my god guys look it's all of them!" "well here we are all the Moffatts!" All of a sudden Michelle fainted. We all got closer to her and she woke up and all of a sudden Michelle blurts out "I LOVE YOU BOB!" we all started cracking up Michelle goes "Did i just say that out loud!" we all go yes you did Michelle's face gets all red and she was soo embarrassed. we helped Michelle up "where is dave?" Kirsten said,"he is going to meet up with us"bob said, and Anik goes let me introduce us she goes "hi Im Anik i like Clint. Thats Sophia she likes you Scott, (then Sophia blushed red,) This is Michelle she likes Bob as you can tell" she laughed, Then she goes "andd, .. right over there is Kirsten and she really likes Dave,". Anik , michelle, Kristen, and sophia's face turn bright red as the moffatts reach out to shake our hands. "how bout we all go now to lunch and get to know each other better and you can take your pick who to sit by, sound like fun?" clint said. We all agreed. When we got to the restraunt we sat down Anik sat by clint Bob sat by Michelle and Sophia was sitting by her dream guy..scott *lol*,and when Kirsten was about to sit down at the table dave ran in "sorry im late,who are these fine girls here?" as he sat next to Kirsten,"that is anik,michelle,Sophia,and Kirsten"bob said,when bob said kirsten's name dave looked at her stuned at her beauty,dave smiled at her. we ordered our lunch and we were talking and Scott asks us where we were sittin at their concert Michelle tells them front row the Moffatts got a big smile on their faces and Dave goes "so we will be able to keep our eyes on ya eh!?" So after lunch we headed back to the concert and on the way there Scott was whispering something to Sophia, she yells "yes!!" out and we had no clue what for. When we got out of the car sophia runs over and goes "oh my god, guess what" "What?" anik,michelle,Kirsten ask, "Scott just asked me out and I said yes" sophia said happy "great Sophia, thats awesome!" While heading towards the concert scott was holding hands with Sophia and stoped once in awhile to kiss..like every 1 sec! *Lol*, bob is holding hands with michelle and clint holding hands with anik, and dave talking to Kirsten, "Kirsten, would you like to come with me,im going to practice my keyboard",Kirsten looks at dave and says "yes" "Im gonna go practice my keyboard for tonight bye guys see ya at the concert, Kirsten is coming with me ok?". As dave and Kirsten were walking, "Kirsten what do you think of me?" dave said, Kirsten looked at dave and smiled..well, i think your the nicest guy i have ever met, your talent is amazing!..you are amazing..so amazing, I would love to spend like forever with..sorry for going on about you", when Kristen finished she looked down at the ground "seriously?,you really feel that way about me" dave said "yes I do,when I was just a kid I dreamed of meeting you..and it finally happened and now that it has I wouldn't change one bit,it was just like my dream but better" Kristen said nervously blushing a little, dave smiled then he leaned over and kissed her, Kristen smiled surprized "wow! I never knew you kissed this good" Kristen said laughing " I liked it..but how can you start up a relationship when you go on tour alot?" kristen said, dave thought long and hard before he answered, before he could answer his brothers and their girlfriends walked in, "hey whats going on?" bob asked looking over at Kristen and dave "wicked! Are you to dating now???.Kristen give up the news!..hehehe" Sophia said laughing, when Kristen heard that she said no and ran out of the room "where is she going? was it something I said?.." Sophia said confused, "no it was something I did.."dave said running after Kristen "I wonder what happened.." michelle and anik said, everyone else nodded. Outside dave called every where for Kristen then he saw that the car that she and her friends took was gone. then he ran back where everyone was "clint! Get the tour bus hurry Kristen took off" dave yelled "what!?" anik asked "she took the car you came here with.it's all my fault to" dave said "your fault? Dave what happened" bob said, dave pushed the question away "no time to talk we have to find her" he said running to the tour bus as clint drove it up to the building. Everyone went in the bus, "does anyone know where she is?" dave said " I know!,I know!" michelle said "she went home.."michelle said un sure "you know? Or maybe know michelle?" anik said "ok..listen why don't we just look around the streets and roads?" bob said, then sophia got out of the car before they went "I'll walk around the streets" sophia said and took off to find Kristen. Kristen parked the car and walked around outside for a bit to think, she sat down and cried. "Kristen!,there you are", then Kristen looked up it was Sophia, when sophia ran across the street she didn't look both ways, when a car came Kristen yelled "Sophia!! Watch out!" "ahhh!!!" sophia screamed, Kristen ran up to Sophia to see if she was all right..she wasn't she died instantly. When Kristen found out she died she thought it was her fault.. "this is all my fault..if I havn't left this wouldn't of happened,wot is scott going to say?.."she said out loud to herself, Kristen sat in the park alone thinking.. she then came up with a poem for her friend sophia ,  
  
"friends forever,you promised.  
  
together till the end. We did everything with each other. You were my best friend.  
  
When I was sad, you were by my side. When I was scared, you felt my fear. You were my best support If I needed you, you were there.  
  
You were the greatest friend, You always knew what to say: You made everything seem better. As long as we had each other, Everything would be okay.  
  
Kristen said it a couple of times to herself,it made her feel warm..it made it feel that sophia was right beside her. Then Kristen got back in her car and drove back to find dave. "No luck at all..where is she" dave said, just then Kristen almost drove right passed the tour bus..*HONK* Kristen got all startled from the horn she stoped the car and got out,dave got out of the bus and ran out to Kristen "dave! You're here. Im so sorry about before, I don't know what I was thinking" Kristen said "I kno-.." dave said getting cut off "shh let me finish, and if I didn't take off like that she wouldn't be dead..and we are going out right?" Kristen said, "what who is dead?,. yes of course we are" dave said looking at her worried "Sophia..she found me, she didn't know there was a car coming I tried to warn her..the car hit her and she died instantly.." Kristen said sadly "what, scott isn't going to be happy about this..Kristen you can't blame yourself, stuff happens it's the way the world works..you have to tell the rest of your freinds and scott, ill stick by you every minute" Kristen smiled "ok.." Kristen and dave walked up to the tour bus "hey whats the matter Kristen?" clint asked "yeah and where is sophia?" scott said "well..im just really sad right now..scott, Sophia had an accdent..she got hit by a car trying to find me I saw the whole thing,I tried to warn her..but it was to late.." Kristen said, "she's alright isn't she?..where did you leave her?" scott said worrying "no she's not..she's.." Kristen said "she's..?" scott said, "she's gone.."Kristen said. "I know she's gone but where??..kristen I need to know she's hurt please say something" scott said, Kristen looked up at dave.. "kristen he needs to know" dave said, Kristen nodded.. "she.died scott, im so sorry" Kristen said getting sadder, scott looked at Kristen,then at everyone else.. "she can't be she just can't" and ran off, "scott! Come back.." bob yelled out to him..but scott just keeped on running, "Sophia..dead?..she was a good friend" anik,and michelle said, everyone nodded.  
  
Dave,Bob,Clint told their girlfriends to wait outside while they talk to their brother Scott, "Scott, you know these things happen all the time no one can do anything thing about it ..no one can stop it from happening, it just happens" Bob said "I know..it all seems so fast a second ago she was here and then the next she's gone." scott said, "yeah,but you know during the concert you could do something nice for her" dave said "yea..but what?" scott said,all four of the moffatts thought hard about it, "I know you can write poems right?" clint said "yeah I do but there not good" scott said "thats ok we can help, right guys?"said bob,they nodded.."thanks but she was my girlfriend ill have to do it,can I be alone?" scott said "yeah,sorry lets go" said dave.  
  
When they left, Scott tried thinking of a poem..a few hours passed,he came up with a great poem to say in front of his fans to dedicate it to sophia his only true love.  
  
On the night of the concert..  
  
screaming fans, it was time for the show..the lights dimmed and all the moffatts came out and went to their instruments, all the fans started to scream.. "I dedicate this song to my girlfriend anik you'll always be in my heart,..Love" clint said in his mic, anik looked up at clint and smiled..  
  
then the music started,  
  
And it turns me on Like when the sun goes down And the moon comes up Sweet,Sweet love,like no other man has been touched By the simple process of love  
  
The fans started Screaming again..  
  
"This song is for you michelle,it's called bang bang boom" bob said in to his mic  
  
the music started again,  
  
But it really don't matter for worse or forever she will always be my number one do do do do my heart goes BANG BANG BOOM!  
  
"I dedicate this song to my girlfriend, you'll be in my dreams forever, Kristen.., Always in my heart" dave said smiling at kristen  
  
Of all the things that I regret sometimes I forget to say I love you  
  
"I have two things to do tonight,dedicate a song to my girlfriend..and a poem I personly wrote to her,but before I do this..listen,she is no longer in the world, but she is in my heart..this is for you Sophia..,Misery" scott said  
  
misery is what I feel when you're not around so I cant heal misery is what I feel is what I feel these tears on my face are for you I wish that I could hold you touch you,feel you my heart is bleeding cant you see I wish that you could hold me touch me,feel me..  
  
"here is my poem..,"scott said,  
  
I need you now Please take me by the hand. Stand by me in my hour of need, Take time to understand.  
  
Take my hand, And lead me from this place. Chase away my doubts and fears, I will wipe the tears from your face.  
  
I cannot stand alone. I need your hand to hold, The warmth of your gentle touch In my world that's grown so cold.  
  
Please be mine And hold me day by day. Because with your loving hand in mine, I know we'll find the way.  
  
When scott finished he started to feel the pain of losing his girlfriend, with tears running down his face he walked slowing off the stage, clint was about to go after scott but dave stoped him "he needs to be alone.."  
  
All the fans felt scott's pain, everyone thought this concert was the best one ever.it would last a lifetime.  
  
"you are so sweet you dedicated a song to me" Kristen said smiling and hugging dave "do you remember when you asked me how can I start up a relationship when I go on tour alot?..well I had the answer to that question but everyone came in" dave said "yeah I do, what is the answer?" Kristen said "why don't you come with us, your friends can come to" dave said smiling "what!..are you serious,this is great oh thank you dave"kristen said "don't thank me after all you're my girlfriend ill do anything for you" dave said with a smile, they both kissed.  
  
"Sweet! There coming with us,how awsome is that!" clint said "does life get any better then this" bob said smiling, "life isn't getting any better for me.." Scott said leaning back on the tour bus "don't worry scott it will again someday it will" dave said "yeah your right..i just miss her thats all" scott said "yeah we all miss her scott" anik said, everyone nodded.  
  
When everyone was ready to go, they went on the tour bus..they drove off behind them was the sunset setting and they were heading into another adventure with the moffatts..the girls didn't even know it yet;)..and scott was fine a few days later, he still thinks of the one he loved the most from time to time..  
  
*Love conqueres all the bad things.Love: it never fails* 


End file.
